Untitled
by Bluementrit
Summary: She should have been careful to her decisions in the first place. Some things are just irrevocable that could destroy someone in a blink of an eye. RyoSaku! READ AND REVIEW btw: thankz to aena-chan for the summary
1. Questions

A/N: minna hop you'll like this fic

A/N: minna hop you'll like this fic.

Disclaimer: Ugh do I still have to say this? Fine. DON'T OWN THE CHARACTER OR THE P.O.T.

Chapter 0ne: Questions

.

Ryuzaki Sakuno is with her five years old daughter named Riku at the house they rented a few months ago.

Sakuno is busy doing a school report she needed at the day after tomorrow at the Tokyo University; while her daughter is busy watching her.

"Mama Will you play with me." Riku asked.

"After I finish my report, I promise we'll play." Sakuno replied.

"When is that?" Riku asked again.

"After a few more hours." Sakuno answered.

"How many hours?" Riku asked again.

"About two hours." Sakuno replied patiently.

"But t-that's too m-many h-hours." Riku said.

"You want me to call a babysitter?" Sakuno said.

"I-I'll just sleep." Riku said.

"I'll wake you when I'm finished." Sakuno said.

"Mama Do you really need that?" Riku asked.

"I really need this for my scholarship." Sakuno said calmly.

"B-but I thought you need that the day after tomorrow?" Riku asked again.

"I have a work the day after tomorrow." Sakuno said not looking at Riku.

"Mama who is my papa, can you describe papa?" Riku suddenly asked.

Sakuno paused for a moment after hearing the question of her daughter.

"Y-your papa, umm your papa is intelligent, full of wisdom, athletic, why do you ask?" Sakuno asked her daughter, who is already sleeping.

Sakuno stared at the sleeping form of her daughter.

Riku's hair is long and fixed in a two braids, just like her hair, the only difference is Riku's hair color is black while her is auburn.

Riku's eyes have the shape of a cat and have the color of cinnamon.

Aside on physical features Riku also have the same passion on cooking just like her mama, she also has the same passion for tennis, cause whenever Riku see a tennis racket, or a tennis ball, Riku always stares on it, Riku obviously got from her papa.

Her papa, who is Ryoma.

Flash back:

Sakuno woke up with no clothes but a blanket, her head is aching so does the lower part of her body. Sakuno looked at her left side, there she saw a man's back, Sakuno gasps and wake the man, Sakuno's eyes grew bigger when she saw the man's face, It was Ryoma Echizen her long time crush, Ryoma is also surprised when she saw Sakuno. Sakuno cried when she remembered something.

"Ryuzaki, shh, stop crying." Ryoma said.

"This s-shouldn't happen." Sakuno cried

"Then we should forget about this." Ryoma said like it was not a big deal.

"B-but how can I d-do t-that, this is m-my f-first time." Sakuno said.

"Then I'll marry you." Ryoma said bluntly.

"W-we can't your T-Tomoka's boyfriend." Sakuno said.

"So." Ryoma said again in a blunt manner.

"I'm her best friend." Sakuno said while crying.

"If you get pregnant I'll marry you, as of now the best thing we should do is to forget about this." Ryoma said while picking up Sakuno's clothes.

Sakuno just gave a nod.

End of flash back

"Ryoma-kun gomennassai." Sakuno whispered to nobody as tears ran down on her face.

End of chapter one.

A/N: is it bad? is it awful? please tell me so I can erase it right away.


	2. The former Senpai

A/N: special thanks to:

A/N: special thanks to:

**Rubyxdragon**

**Dragon Reverb**

**FujixSaku0709**

**Otakugal**

**animeandmangaaddict**

**Kountry101****- thanks for the advice (though I used it to Fuji-san)**

**moonlover26**

**nanamisakurachan**

**kairi-neko**

**Nina Natsu****- thanks for the advise**

**nanamusakurachan**

**fieryfier**

**alishoane****- Choco-chan enjoyed the laptop.**

**Miyuki Meiru**

Minna- here's the second chapter.

**Chapter two: The Former Senpai**

Its Sunday Sakuno promised Riku that they'll go to the newly opened theme park called Town'z Theme Park, owned by a mysterious person who uses the name **Otakugal.**

Sakuno chose a beautiful pink dress with cute pink ribbons with matching ribbons for Riku to wear; Sakuno is also the one who braided Riku's hair.

When they arrived at the said Theme Park Sakuno and Riku entered the carousel, **kairi-neko** bump car, **Kountry101** Ferris wheel, **Dragon Reverb** Flying Fiesta, **Rubyxdragon** Airplane Rash, they also entered the Theme's park main attraction called Realto (pronounced as Riyalto).

While waiting for their turn to ride the 4D of **moonlover26 **Riku saw a huge tennis ball balloon and followed it, Sakuno followed and called Riku but she lost her track for there are thousands of people who are in the said Theme Park.

Sakuno decided to go to the paging booth and on her way she noticed a lady who is pregnant Sakuno once again remembered old memories.

…..Flash back…..

Sakuno woke up feeling bad, all day long she just vomit and vomit. Sumire ordered Sakuno to consult a doctor to know what's wrong. So here she is, sitting in front of a male doctor.

"Miss Ryuzaki in your form you're only sixteen years old, right?" The doctor asked.

"Hai." Sakuno answered.

"When is your last monthly period?" The doctor asked again.

"F-four weeks ago, n-nande?" Sakuno asked nervously.

"When is the last time you slept with a guy?" the doctor asked staring directly on her eyes.

"N-nande?" Sakuno asked, completely nervous.

"Based on the test you under go, your pregnant." The doctor said.

Sakuno went home feeling numb.

"Sakuno-chan what did the doctor said?" Sumire asked in a worried voice.

"T-the d-doctor said I j-just need a rest." Sakuno answered not looking at her grand ma.

"Thanks God I thought you are pregnant or something." Sumire said with a sigh of relief.

"G-gomennassai Obaa-san." Sakuno said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"For what?" Sumire asked.

"For w-worrying too much." Sakuno said still head bow.

"It's normal to us as a guardian to worry, you should take a rest." Sumire said smiling.

When Sakuno is at her bedroom…..

"Mou how will I tell obaa-san about my situation? How will I tell Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said to no one in particular, before she sleep.

After School

Sakuno decided to tell Ryoma that she's pregnant, that's why she is waiting at the rooftop.

When Ryoma arrived the first words he said are.

"Why did you call me?" Ryoma asked with no emotion.

"Anou R-Ryoma-kun I'm p-pregnant." Sakuno said in a whispered.

Ryoma upon hearing this paused for a moment.

"Have you told this to anyone?" Ryoma asked.

"Iie." Sakuno answered.

"Don't tell this to anyone until I settled all the things, as of now take good care of your health and also take care of the baby." Ryoma said.

"H-hai, A-arigatou Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said before she bowed.

…..End Of Flash Back…..

Mean while on Riku's P.O.V.

Riku lost her track on the Tennis ball balloons, So Riku tried to wait on the place where in She and her Okaa-san waited but she failed, So Riku ended up on the grass section crying while saying "Okaa-san."

Fuji Shusuke noticed a little girl who has a braided hair that looks familiar to him on the grass section crying, he decided to approach the little girl.

Fuji patted the sad girl's back.

"Why does a beautiful girl like you crying?" Fuji asked Riku.

Riku stared at Fuji thinking if she'll talk to him or not.

"My mama said not to talk to strangers." Riku said. "But I think I can trust you." Riku added.

"Of course you can trust me." Fuji said smiling.

"Anou My mama and I are waiting on the 4D of moonlover26, I saw a tennis ball balloon, I decided to follow it but I lost my track, I tried to go back but I don't know how, I'll never see my mama again." Riku said starting to cry again.

"I can help you find your Mama; you want me to buy you a tennis ball balloon?" Fuji asked.

"Demo I thought we'll find my mama." Riku said.

"We will just wait for your mama to call you." Fuji said.

Paging Ryuzaki Riku, Five years old, please proceed to the Paging booth again Paging Ryuzaki Riku, Five years old, please proceed to the Paging booth.

"See, common let's go to the paging booth." Fuji said.

Sakuno saw Riku with a huge Tennis ball balloon with a man that looks familiar to her.

"F-Fuji senpai!" Sakuno said.

End of chapter two.

A/N: Minna I have used some names of the reviewers hope it's okay to all of you!


	3. An old friend and the Reality

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter three: An old friend and the Reality

_(Ryoma and Sakuno's dream while sleeping)_

_Sakuno is at the rooftop of their school building, waiting for Ryoma._

"_Why did you call me?" Ryoma asked in a cold voice._

"_Anou R-Ryoma-kun I anou I a- aborted our child." Sakuno said in a whisper, her head bowed, and tears are flowing on her cheeks._

_Ryoma is dumbstruck; he couldn't move or even say a word and breathe in a couple of seconds._

"_Are you kidding me?" Ryoma said with a glare._

"_N-o, I'm n-not." Sakuno said still her head bowed._

"_I already said I'll marry you! Why?" Ryoma said tears starting to build on his eyes_

"_I'm afraid, I'm afraid of your fans glaring at me, threating me! I'm afraid of the morning sickness, afraid of laboring, I'm afraid of the pain it will cost me, I'm afraid of Obaa-san, I'm afraid of, of you." Sakuno answered Ryoma, while crying._

"_You kill a baby just because of your freaking damn reasons!" Ryoma shouted at her._

"_It will benefit you too, no need to face the press, no need to explain, no need to break Tomoka, and n-no need to marry m-me." Sakuno said._

"_It's still not enough to kill a baby! Our baby! Look I don't want to see your freaking face ever again!" Ryoma shouted and leave the rooftop with tears, as rain started to pour._

"_Ryoma-kun gomennassai." Sakuno whispered while tears soaking her cheeks, as she kneeled on the floor as rain soaked her clothes._

_(Ryoma's reaction)_

'_I can't believe her! She killed my baby. I can't forgive her! She, whom I love, killed my dream and fantasy building a beautiful family! I thought she's caring, loving, and nice; yet she killed her own blood and flesh! She's just a freaking bitch I fell on!' Ryoma thought, crying while hitting a tennis ball on a wall._

_End _

"Okaa-san, Okaa-san, Okaa-san!" Riku shouted at her mama's ears.

"What's the matter Riku?" Sakuno asked her daughter while letting out a yawn.

"It's already eight in the morning you'll meet Fuji-nii-san right Okaa-san?" Riku explained. Sakuno glanced at the digital clock.

"Eh! It's already eight!" Sakuno screamed, she should meet him at eight-thirty.

At the **fieryfier**'s café…

"Gomen ne Fuji-senpai, I stayed late at night, so I also stayed late at the morning." Sakuno said.

"It's alright Sakuno-chan; Tomo-chan still hasn't arrived." Fuji said smiling.

"Shusuke! Sorry I'm late; Toshuke cried and cried and it took me years before I made him sleep." Tomoka added.

"It's alright Tomo-chan; Sakuno-chan is also late." Fuji said smiling.

"Sakuno-chan! Long time no see!" Tomoka said smiling.

"Well I guess it is a long time." Sakuno replied and hugged Tomoka.

"How are you?" Tomoka asked.

"Well I'm fine, I already have a daughter." Sakuno answered smiling.

"Oh, the one named Riku Ryuzaki; I'm already a mother too." Tomoka said.

"Hontou! I guess Echizen is so happy to have a baby from you." Sakuno said with plastered sad smile.

"What are you talking about?" Tomoka asked, bemused.

"I thought Echizen and you are love birds, aren't you?" Sakuno who is befuddled asked.

"Of course we're not, who gave you the idea of me going out with that egotistical tennis prodigy?" Tomoka asked while trying to stop her small laughs.

"Well the two of you are going out since high school." Sakuno uncomfortably answered.

"It's just a fake relationship we're trying to put on a play." Tomoka answered with a pit of giggles.

"What do you mean?" Sakuno asked, totally mystified.

Narration…

_At the Seigaku Gakuen's tennis court…_

"_Ryoma-kun!" Tomoka called out with a sing song loud voice._

"_Nande?" Ryoma asked. _

"_You like Sakuno-chan right? Or should I say you're in love with her." Tomoka said tease fully. _

"_What are you talking about?" Ryoma said trying to avoid Tomoka._

"_Awe, trying to avoid the naked truth… Admit it I saw and read your secret diary." Tomoka said smiling as she showed a black diary with a tennis racket and a tennis ball logo on it._

"_Give that damn diary to me." Ryoma commanded with one of his deadly glare._

"_You should give me something good then." Tomoka said. _

"_What do you want?" Ryoma asked frigidly. _

"_Be my boyfriend, err I mean pretend to be my boyfriend." Tomoka said seriously._

"_Just treasure that diary of mine." Ryoma said turning his back to leave._

"_I wonder if __**Fuji **__senpai would __**like **__to __**treasure**__ your __**diary**__." Tomoka said with a playful smile. _

"_I'll just snatch that damn diary." Ryoma whispered; unfortunately Tomoka's sharp ears heard them._

"_Even if you get this from me I have tons of copy of it." Tomoka said. _

"_Who would believe it's me who wrote in that diary." Ryoma said smirking._

"_Yes your right no one would believe me because you changed your penmanship, but luckily you didn't changed your signature." Tomoka said that turned Ryoma's smirk in a blank._

"_Give me a very satisfying reason to pretend that I'm your boyfriend." Ryoma said in a glacial voice._

"_Sakuno and Fuji senpai are always together and acts like a couple, you noticed it too right? I'm just wondering if they're gonna be jealous if we act like one." Tomoka said with a half sad smile._

"_Do you think your dumb plan will work." Ryoma said not asking._

"_Of course I'm not sure if it will work, but there's no harm if we try." Tomoka explained desperately._

"_Fine." Ryoma said._

"_Thanks Ryoma-kun." Tomoka shouted with a bow._

"_Ryoma; call me that if you want them to believe us." That's the last word Ryoma said before he turns his broad back to leave._

"_Fine then, Ryoma." Tomoka whispered with a smirk._

End…

"You mean it's just a play." Sakuno said taken aback.

"Ofcourse it is, how on earth could you think he'll like a loud lady like me? It's you Sakuno whom he loves." Tomoka said in a half serious voice.

"Then the father of your baby is…" Sakuno said.

"Hai, Fuji Shusuke, I marry him after I graduated high school, mathematically speaking we're happily married since last two years, that's why you should call me Mrs. Tomoka Osakada Fuji." Tomoka explained.

"Here's an invitation for our son's first birthday." Tomoka said while handling Sakuno an invitation.

"Dakara my wife and I are here, willing to help you and Echizen to find each other again." Fuji said smiling.

"Why?" Sakuno asked.

"Sakuno-chan, Riku is Ryoma's daughter; I knew it from the start. Ryoma confessed it to me." Tomoka answered. "I'm surprised, when one day he…"

_Tomoka was welcomed by a childish jumping Ryoma._

"_Ryoma, what's the problem?" Tomoka asked confused of the odd action of him. _

"_Tomoka, I'm gonna be a father!" Ryoma said with a beaming heartful smile. _

"_What are you talking about?" Tomoka asked still a clueless friend._

"_Sakuno (pants.) Sakuno, I'll marry her; she's pregnant, I'm the Father!" Ryoma squealed while giving a joyful jumping on air. _

_:_

"I thought Ryoma and you will have a happy ending, after you said that you aborted your child to him; He blamed my plan for loosing you, for deceiving you." Tomoka said with a sad voice.

"That's why we'll help the two of you; because of that plan I realize how important Tomoka to me." Fuji said smiling.

"But I don't think he'll be happy if he sees me again." Sakuno said in a sad voice.

"Ofcourse he will be, It's your turn to have a happily ever after." Tomoka said with a sincere heartful smile.

"If he'll know that he's daughter is Riku I'm afraid he will take her away from me." Sakuno said.

"Why will he do that?" Tomo asked. "He loves you very much." Tomo added with a sincere smile.

"What if he doesn't love me anymore?" Sakuno asked. "What if he already found someone who's better than me?" Sakuno added.

End of chapter Three

:''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A/N: I hope you liked my new chapter. p.s. Minna-san please answer the **Alzheimer's eye test:**

Count every F on the following text:

Finished files

Are the results of years of

Scientific study Combined with

The experiences of years.

Minna-san please fill the answer together with your review.


	4. REMeet by fate

A/N: how many F's 6, says the Cambridge university those who counted 6 are genius, those who counted five were rare.. they also says that our brain cannot process of...

**GENIUS:**_ part2Otakugal Sheiryy MARY  
_

rare: mojo jojo moonlover26 rubyxdragon nanamisakurachan EvCaCeLy

thanks to all who keeps on reading and supporting this story.

_The best thing a Father can do for his child..._

_Is to Love their Mother..._

Chapter four: Re-meet by fate.

At the Echizen Residence…

"Ryoma-san, Ryoma-san! Breakfast is ready!" Nanako called.

Ryoma went down to eat.

"Western dish again." Ryoma said with annoyance.

"Eat what is serve." Nanjiro said.

"Do I have a choice." Ryoma said abruptly.

"Oi Bishounen, when do you want to settle down?" Nanjiro asked suddenly to break the silence.

"When I see her again." Ryoma answered seriously.

"Oh! Ryuzaki's grand daughter, you want to see her again? After you shove her." Nanjiro said sarcastically.

"I want to see her again when she returned with our baby." Ryoma said in a sharp tone.

"You knew it's impossible." Nanjiro said annoyed.

"I just, I love her so much, and I could not love another woman besides her." Ryoma said in air.

"Then why did you shove her? If I we're I'll chase her before it's too late." Nanjiro urged.

"If you we're me you won't forgive her either." Ryoma reply angrily.

"You really don't know how to Forgive and forget." Nanjiro said mockingly.

"Gochisou-sama." Ryoma said and leave the dining table.

"And where will you go?" Nanjiro asked with an annoyance.

"In the tennis court; Itekimasu!" Ryoma said before leaving.

At the public tennis court…

"Okaa-san, may I watch the matches?" Riku asked with innocent eyes.

"Of course you can." Sakuno answered with a pure smile. "I'll just wait there." Sakuno added while pointing at an orange colored bench.

"Hai, hai Okaa-san." Riku said as she started to run.

During Ryoma's match Ryoma noticed a familiar girl with long braided green hair with matching cat's eyes with the color of a cinnamon. Ryoma wanted to talk to that girl that he abruptly finished the match as quickly as he can… After the match Ryoma get out of the court to meet the little girl.

"Konnichiwa little girl." Ryoma said while giving Riku his unusual smile.

"Konnichiwa!" Riku returned the warm smile that Ryoma gave her.

"You're the tennis player that gave that ugly fat man a quick match, your name is Ryoma Echizen right?." Riku said with a big smile.

"How did you recognize me?" Ryoma asked faking an innocent look.

"I often see you at your commercials; I also often caught my mom staring at you at the television while crying, and I often wonder why." Riku answered. "You know what I often think that you're my missing papa." Riku said while smiling.

"Missing papa? Matte why did you think that I'm your papa?" Ryoma asked curiously trying to get information.

"Because when I ask my mama to describe my papa, she always said that he's a great Tennis star." Riku said proudly.

"What's your name little kid?" Ryoma asked.

"Watashi Wa Ryuzaki Riku" Riku's words we're cut by…

"Riku-chan!" Sakuno calls Riku's name.

"Mama, I'm here." Riku said while running to give Sakuno a big hug.

"Mama, I met the famous tennis player you often stares at while crying." Riku said proudly.

"Long time no see Sakuno Ryuzaki." Ryoma said coldly.

"R-Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said as she meet Ryoma's eyes that holds half wrath and longing.

"I knew you know him mama." Riku said happily.

End of chapter four.

A/N: Is it too short minna?

I already made a new chapter next to these and i want you to guess what the other revelation will happen. if it's not too much for me to ask.. **THANK YOU**


	5. the one and only truth

Chapter Five: The one and only sad Truth

A/N: This is the next chapter though very short I still hope you'll review….

Arigatou minna

"When you are in Love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams."

Chapter Five: The one and only Truth.

"R-Riku-chan, please play at the near play park, and stay there until I call you." Sakuno plead.

"Demo I want to stay here Okaa-san." Riku bellyached.

"Stay there!" Sakuno ordered Riku with a high pitched voice.

"Hai, Hai." Riku followed Sakuno's order for she knew that her mom only uses that voice when she's really serious.

When Riku is in the said play park the two started to have an awkward silence.

"Who's her father?" Ryoma asked with a frigid voice, breaking the deafening silence.

"Who's her?" Sakuno asked playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb on me! You knew she's Riku." Ryoma said in annoyance.

"It's not your business!" Sakuno said, trying to stop her tears.

"It's me right." Ryoma said confidently.

"I said it's not your business." Sakuno said, while trying to avoid an eye contact with Ryoma.

"Tell me it is me!" Ryoma said in a high annoyed voice.

And because of that people started to notice Ryoma and Sakuno……..

"Ofcourse It is you; you're the only man I slept with." Sakuno said in a half whisper, as tears started to flow on her face.

"Why, why did you hide it from me?" Ryoma asked befuddled.

"I, I don't w-want to be married to a man who doesn't l-love me." Sakuno said in a sad tone.

"Who said you'll marry a man who doesn't love you?" Ryoma asked. That made Sakuno felt guilty. ."Sakuno ever since I first met you I admit I find you as an annoying fan girl who is very clumsy, and dumb; but when a rumor started to spread about you going with Fuji-senpai and you started to call me Ryoma-san, I felt like there is something in my heart that rebels. I didn't know what it means until Tomoka understand what the meaning of my words." Ryoma desperately explained.

"Sakuno I love you." Ryoma said sincerely.

"Are you really sure of that?" Sakuno asked trying to see if he's sincere.

"I've never been sure in my life, till now." Ryoma said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"If that's true then I Love you too." Sakuno said hugging Ryoma.

END


	6. Reunion

Chapter 06: Reunion

Chapter 06: Reunion.

Ryoma's dream:

In a place where in many cherry blossoms grow, there was a lass and a lad who is Ryoma, the lass has a long blond hair that is fixed in a braid, her eyes big with golden orbs, and her face always have different shades of red.

"Gomen ne." Ryoma said in a cold manner.

"Naze? Tell me?" the crying lass asked.

"This relationship should be put to an end." Ryoma answered not showing any emotions.

"Why? Tell me why? Am I not enough? Am I not enough to replace her?" The said lass outburst in tears.

"If I can teach my heart to love you, I've already do it. But see I can't." Ryoma explained. "And one more thing, I don't think anyone can replace her." Ryoma added.

"Why can't I?" The said lass asked but now in a calm manner.

"You'll see, you'll understand, one day, when the right time comes, when you're mature enough, when someone greater than me come to your life." Ryoma said, trying his best to make the girl understand what he means.

"I'll let you go, but only this time, if I'll see you again, alone in an agony, I'll take you again, Dakara sai namae waga, Onegai." The girl said in a sad smile.

"Hai, Hakuno Ryu-." Ryoma's word was cut by a loud.

**BEEP!!**

Ryoma was awakened by an alarm clock that Nanako shove on his ears.

"Will you stop doing that to me every morning?" Ryoma asked annoyed.

"I'm also wondering, when you will wake up earlier than this time." Nanako said mockingly

Ryoma look at the tennis wall clock that reads 6:30 AM.

"It's still 6:30 in the morning, why did you wake me up?" Ryoma asked.

"Have you forgotten? You'll meet your former school mates." Nanako said.

"Ofcourse I haven't but that's 7:30." Ryoma replied.

"I thought you'll fetch her." Nanako said bewildered.

"That's the thing I forgot." Ryoma said. "If you'll excuse me." Ryoma said trying to shoo Nanako out of his room.

Ryoma's P.O.V.

"_That girl, why did I dreamt of her? After those years, why now? And why is that I have a bad feeling about that dream? Eh chotto what's her name again?" Ryoma asked himself. _

End of P.O.V.

At the Shimizu's café….

Ryoma could see a woman with a little girl coming, they have the same long braided hair, the woman wears a pink ruffled blouse with matching ruffled skirt, her hair was accompanied by a flower pin near her ears, and her braids were tied by a pink ribbon. all in all she looks like a high school student. While the little girl with her wears a ruffled pink dress, her hair was accompanied by a pink ribbon headband her braids were also in ribbon, her shoes are also pink. That's why Ryoma can't help but to smirk in happiness.

When the two girls arrived Ryoma asked Sakuno.

"Why are you late?" Ryoma asked in a deadly tone, which made Sakuno stutter.

"Datte, R-Riku-chan is hard to wake up." Sakuno reasoned out.

'_Just like me." Ryoma thought._

"Let's get something to eat, Otou-san." Riku said as her stomach let out a growl, which made her parents laugh.

After the happy family ate, they went to the said reunion, the venue? Ofcourse the Seigaku academy.

At the Reunion…

Sakuno saw her talking, laughing sadly with her co-workers.

"Obaa-san." Sakuno called.

Sumire's eyes searched for the owner of the voice who called her, and found her long lost grand daughter.

"Sakuno, Sakuno!" Sumire said out loud, and ran towards Sakuno, giving her a tight hug, as if she'll be gone again if she loosen her grasp.

"Obaa-san gomen nassai." Sakuno whispered on Sumire's ears. While hugging Sumire tightly.

"You shouldn't run away like that. You know I'll always accept you no matter what." Sumire said while happy, longing tears ran down her cheeks.

"Okaa-san?" Riku's eyes asking Sakuno.

"She's your grand ma, Riku-chan." Sakuno

"Obaa-san." Riku said smiling while staring at Sumire. "Now I know where Okaa-san got her beauty Obaa-san look like an angel." Riku added smiling innocently.

Suddenly the former senpais of Sakuno, and friends appeared.

"Nya! So sweet, it's really good that she got her manner from Sakuno-chan!" Eiji said beaming, while patting Sakuno's shoulder. Who on the other hand blushed.

"If I were you I won't pat someone's shoulder that is already taken." Ryoma said while encircling his hand on Sakuno's waist, as he gives his senpai his death glare. Sakuno's red face became redder.

"Ahahaha, How are you Tomo-chan?" Eiji said, backing off, while diverting his attention to Tomoka.

"Don't you dare mess with MY Tomo Kikumaru." Fuji said while repeating Ryoma's action. Only he revealed his eyes.

"Mou, can't I pat them, common I'm their ONII-SAN." Eiji said, whining like a child.

"NO!" Fuji and Echizen said in unison.

"Iie data." Inui said while scribbling some notes on her data book.

"You wouldn't think your grand ma is an angel if you'll see her with vein pops all over her face, trust me she's a monster." Momo said whispering on Riku while grinning.

"I don't think Obaa-san is a monster." Riku said out loud.

"I wonder if Ann-chan would like to hear about some magazines, ne Momoshiro Takeshi." Sumire said in a threatening voice.

"Just kidding, your grand ma is a real ANGEL." Momo said even though you can read on his face that his lying.

"Let's eat baby!" Takashi said while holding a racket.

"SHHHHHH, Sushi, tempura, teriyaki, onigiri, **Kenchinjiru** keki, ice cream, Yokan, Daikon, Domburi, kare raisu, chazuke, kayu, sashimi yakizakana, udon, ramen, somen, yakisoba, oden, sukiyaki." Kaido said while starring at the food. "Yummy!" Eiji said in delight. "It would be more delicious with my Aozu drink." Inui said as his eyeglass glimmered. "Yucky!" Eiji and Momo said in unison. "No way!" said the rest. While the group was having a happy time a blonde braided long haired girl appeared, she wears a yellow dress, with matching yellow pins and headband. "Obaa-sama!" The said girl called Sumire that made the group stop their conversation. Ryoma on the other hand was dumbstruck. "Hakuno." Sumire smiled at her. "R-Ryoma is that you?" Hakuno said with a great shimmering smile. End of chapter 06. A/N: Is it bad? Anyway thanks for the support.


End file.
